North West Counties Football League 2015-16
The 2015–16 North West Counties Football League season is the 34th in the history of the North West Counties Football League, a football competition in England. Teams are divided into two divisions: Premier Division and Division One. Premier Division The Premier Division features four new teams: * Atherton Collieries – promoted from Division One * Cammell Laird 1907 – promoted from Division One * A.F.C. Darwen – promoted from Division One * Padiham – relegated from Northern Premier League Division One North League table Promotion criteria To be promoted at the end of the season a team must: # Have applied to be considered for promotion by 30 November 2015 # Pass a ground grading examination by 31 March 2016 # Finish the season in a position higher than that of any other team also achieving criteria 1 and 2 # Finish the season in one of the top three positions The following five clubs achieved criterion 1: *1874 Northwich *Atherton Collieries *Colne *Runcorn Linnets *Runcorn Town Results Stadia and Locations Division One Division One features four new teams: * Bacup Borough – relegated from Premier Division, and a name change from Bacup & Rossendale Borough * St Helens Town – relegated from Premier Division * Stockport Town – new club * Whitchurch Alport – joined from Mercian Regional Football League Premier Division One further club has changed its name since last season: * Northwich Manchester Villa – previously known as Northwich Flixton Villa League table a Rochdale Town were relegated due to ground grading considerations b Northwich Manchester Villa resigned from the league at the end of the season Playoffs Source for this subsection: NWCFL web site Results Stadia & Locations League Challenge Cup Also called the MEN United Cup for sponsorship reasons. Sources for this section: NWCFL web site - results and fixtures First Round Bacup Borough and Rochdale Town received byes to the second round. Premier Division teams exempt to the second round. Played Saturday 26 September. Second Round Ties played 23 and 24 October. Third Round Ties played 28 November, with four delayed by bad weather. * played at Ashton ** played at Atherton Quarter Finals Ties played on Saturday 27 February. Semi Finals Final To be played 10 May at Fleetwood Town's Highbury Stadium First Division Trophy Also called the Reusch First Division Cup for sponsorship reasons. Source for this section: NWCFL web site First Round Each of the remaining Division One clubs received a bye to the second round. Ties played Saturday 17 October. Second Round Ties played 6 and 7 November, with two delayed due to bad weather *played at Chadderton, following two postponements Quarter Finals One tie played 20 February, with three delayed due to bad weather * Played at Barnton * Litherland REMYCA disqualified for fielding an ineligible player ** Irlam disqualified for fielding an ineligible player *** Played at Stockport Semi Finals Played on 19 March. Hanley Town awarded walkover to final Final Played on 19 April at Congleton Town's ground External links * nwcfl.com (The Official Website of The North West Counties Football League) Category:North West Counties Football League seasons 9